Cielo endemoniado
by Lola300
Summary: "¿Cuál es el castigo cuando un ángel cruza la mirada con un demonio? ¿Cuál será el castigo de amarse clandestinamente en una sociedad donde los demonios deben odiar a los ángeles y viceversa?" YAOI INCESTO - Madara x Izuna
1. Encuentro inesperado

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto**

Título del FanFic: Cielo endemoniado.

Ficker/s: Lola300

Duración: LongFic

Clasificación: +18

Género/s: Romance, Drama, Angustia, Tragedia, UA, Horror, Misterio, Acción.

Advertencias: Yaoi, Incesto, Lemon, Tortura, Muerte.

Parejas: **Madara x Izuna** (Habrá otras parejas secundarias)

**Resumen:**

¿Cuál es el castigo cuando un ángel cruza la mirada con un demonio?

¿Cuál será el castigo de amarse clandestinamente en una sociedad donde los demonios deben odiar a los ángeles y viceversa?

El cielo y el infierno, son dos reglas distintas, dos energías distintas, dos mundos distintos.

_Pero, un demonio y un ángel, siendo hermanos, romperán las normas y cambiarán esos prejuicios que existen por un amor prohibido en ambos mundos..._

_"Incluso si se ha de morir, el amor jamás se apagará..."_

**Notas del Fic:**

Bueno, si ya saben, este era un fanfic que escribiamos Kurai y yo en esta cuenta u/3240209/Lola300-y-Kurai-Tamashi , y pues, por motivos personales, Kurai ya no podrá escribir el fanfic conmigo.

Publicaré los dos capítulos que habiamos hecho, y ya despues seguiré yo con el fanfic, a ver que se me ocurre lol

Para los nuevos lectores, espero que les guste Cx

* * *

**.**

**"Cielo endemoniado"**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1:** Encuentro inesperado.

.

.

Era una noche oscura y silenciosa. El joven podía divisar con sus poderosos y mortales ojos, las nubes cubrir el cielo; ese joven, quien yacía sobre lo alto de un edificio, apreciando la noche, poseía rasgos llamativos: Una cabellera larga, quebradiza y negruzca; piel blanca como de porcelana, un cuerpo atlético, uñas largas y, al parecer, filosas, todas teñidas de un extraño color negro; lo más llamativo en aquel joven, eran unos ojos brillosos con un rojo mortal y una forma nada normal, eran... aterradores.

—Los humanos son tan estúpidos... —dijo para sí mismo tras ver desde lo alto, a una bola de aproximadamente diez hombres, asaltando a los civiles con filosas navajas y temibles pistolas. —Me dan lástima. —dijo esto último, mientras se ponía de pie y miraba hacia algún punto en el cielo. —Más vale que inicie con mi búsqueda de una vez. —una vez dicho eso, el joven echó una última mirada al lejano horizonte, antes de entrecerrar los ojos y, posteriormente, comenzó a revelar unas grandes e impresionantes alas negras tras su espalda, unas alas con dos grandes espinas en la parte superior. Bastó un sólo parpadeo para que el joven iniciara su vuelo.

.

**XxX**

**.**

Por otro lado, en un lugar que parecía ser una carretera vacía, se encontraba otra persona, con rasgos un tanto similares al joven tan peculiar que se vio en lo alto del edificio.

Éste joven, con rasgos casi idénticos a los del otro, tenía una serenidad en su rostro, un rostro similar al de un adolescente de veinte años; se podría decir que lo único que le difería del anterior joven, era su cabellera atada en una coleta baja y sus rasgos un poco más jóvenes que los del otro.

—Me pregunto porqué será tan importante esos pergaminos, y sobretodo, qué pretenderán hacer con ellos. —habló consigo mismo el chico, su voz era un poco grave, una mezcla de adultez con la niñez, una voz madura y a la vez no. —De todos modos, yo sólo estoy para obedecer órdenes. —comentó, antes de incorporarse y, sacar una grandes alas blancas y comenzar a elevarse con ellas, partiendo hacia el oeste.

El tiempo pasó, las horas volaron y los minutos también; aquellos jóvenes, siguieron su cometido, sintiendo cada uno, por su parte, una extraña presencia, una energía que les mantenía intranquilos. Ambos intentaron ignorarlo, mas no lo lograron; pronto, la pequeña luz del sol comenzó a hacerse presente, iniciando el alba su labor. Por su parte, el joven de las alas blancas, sintió cada vez más cerca esa presencia y sus sentidos comenzaron a despertarse, sus vuelos se volvieron más rápidos, intentando así localizar a ese algo que no encontraba.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —murmuró el chico de coleta, mirando hacia todas partes.

No fue sino hasta después de varios minutos, eternos a su parecer, que logró percibir a lo lejos una figura que, sin duda alguna, era peligrosa, pues se trataba de una criatura a la que, en el cielo, se consideraba maligna, porque realmente lo era. Entrecerrando los ojos, el joven de las grandes alas blancas, decidió acercarse hacia ese individuo, quien, ya había también notado su presencia y parecía esperar a que se revelara. —_"Debo tener mucho cuidado..." _—pensó, acercándose y sin apartar la mirada.

Los segundos pesados se fueron y sus miradas, con la creciente cercanía, chocaron, fue así hasta que ambos estuvieron a sólo unos pocos metros distanciados entre sí. Ninguno habló, se miraron por otros minutos, creando un incomodo y hostil hielo; uno de ambos debía romperlo, eso no era de dudar y, por ello, se dio el primer paso.

—Tú... ¿Qué se supone que hace un demonio aquí? —cuestionó, mirándolo firmemente, clavándole la mirada, el otro sólo sonrió de medio lado.

—Vaya, lo mismo me pregunto ¿No se suponía que los ángeles se la pasan todo el tiempo, besándoles los pies a sus Dioses. —rió sarcástico el joven de las oscuras alas negras, el joven que sin duda alguna, se trataba de un demonio.

—Sólo tenemos un Dios en este mundo. —le informó, frunciendo el ceño por su reciente comentario tan ácido y ofensivo contra su Dios.

—Lo que sea. El punto es que, pierden el tiempo alabándolo y protegiendo a los humanos, sabiendas que son almas perdidas, llenas de pecados, que muy pronto serán juzgados, yéndose directo al infierno. —soltó secamente, sin dejar de observar cada detalle en el ángel, sus rasgos le eran demasiado familiares.

—Los humanos son creación de Dios. Debemos protegerlos y ayudarlos a no caer en las tentaciones de demonios como tú. —le acató con una voz más grave que el otro pudo interpretar como enojo. El demonio sonrió de medio lado, le encantaba picar a los demás.

—Claro... Creer lo que "Dios" les dice a sus ángeles. —habló despectivamente.

—Mmm... —el ángel apretó los dientes, intentando mantener la tranquilidad, sabía bien que los demonios, criaturas despreciables, nunca tendrían respeto por nada ni nadie.

—Dime tú, ángel ¿Cómo te llamas? —cuestionó el de las alas negras, con una sonrisa triunfante.

—No tengo porqué revelar mi nombre a un demonio. —gruñó con la voz pesada.

—Mm... —rió — Tan maleducado. Definitivamente tu Dios no te enseñó buenos modales. —comentó, aumentando aún más su sonrisa al ver la expresión en el rostro del otro.

—¡¿Qué dices? No nombres a Dios con esa boca. Además, ¿Qué hace un demonio en la tierra? —exclamó sin poder contenerse, ese demonio en verdad le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

—Creo que a los de arriba no les incumbe. Eso es un problema de abajo. —aclaró, ya sin la sonrisa burlona que momentos antes tenía.

—Claro que nos incumbe. Cada vez que un demonio pisa la tierra, el cielo se estremece y cae una desgracia para los humanos.

—Vaya, eso suena bien, hehe. —rió cínicamente, haciendo gruñir al ángel.

—¡No te burles! Ojalá los demonios se arrepintieran de sus pecados... Y tal vez... Dios les perdone. —dijo esto último con algo de pena, la pena de imaginar lo mucho que esas almas oscuras han de sufrir por los males que tienen en ellas. Pronto, una risa grave y escalofriante interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciéndolo abrir los ojos hacia donde yacía el demonio con un brazo en el abdomen, riendo fuertemente, lo que le causó molestia. ¿Se estaba burlando de Dios?

—Eso fue chistoso. Que bueno que los ángeles tengan un buen humor. ¿Sabes? me agradas, no te mataré si te vas de mi vista. —dijo mirándole como si fuese algo realmente insignificante, algo que no tuviera el suficiente valor como para hacerle frente.

—¿Matarme? Siento pena por los demonios. Son almas podridas, llenos de odio, tanto odio que dan pena. Dios es tan bueno que es capaz de limpiar su alma... Si se arrepiente, claro está. —murmuró, mirando al otro con lástima; el joven de alas blancas, notaba el odio y dolor en la mirada del otro, una mirada contaminada, se podía notar a leguas que ese demonio ha sufrido.

—¿Pena? ¿Un ángel teniéndome pena? —Cuestionó con la arrogancia en su grave y gélida voz— _"Qué humillante" _—pensó— Estás muy equivocado, ángel. Un demonio no se rebaja. Tu Dios se puede ir al infierno, llevándose a sus "guerreros" si le da la gana, pero nunca esperes que pueda hacernos lavados de cerebros como a ustedes, los ángeles, les hacen a diario. —escupió con desprecio, ¿Tenerle pena? Eso si fue demasiado.

—¡No hables así de Dios! —exclamó furioso el joven ángel, antes de que, con una velocidad rápida, lograra tocar al de las alas negras, rosando una de éstas, mas no resultando, puesto que el demonio, con una velocidad aún mayor, alcanzó a esquivarlo.— _"¿Dónde está?" _—pensó el ángel, intentando localizar con la mirada al demonio, ya le habían dicho que una de sus tantas habilidades demoniacas, al igual que con los seres celestiales, era hacer desaparecer su presencia. El joven no pudo pensar mucho tiempo, ya que el de las alas negras, apareció repentinamente ante sus ojos.

—Tienes agallas para atacarme. Qué atrevido. —rió burlón el de las alas negras, antes de propinar una fuerte patada en el pecho del ángel, mandándolo a estrellarse contra el duro piso de una carretera, haciendo una grande grieta en ésta.

—Hm… —gimió adolorido el ángel, mas no pudo pensar correctamente cuando el otro, por nueva cuenta, apareció ante sus narices.

—Qué aburrido tener que luchar con alguien tan débil. —murmuró, mirándole con asco. —Mm... Ningún ángel me ha podido vencer. Y escúchame bien, tener pena por alguien, es síntoma de debilidad ¿oíste? —el joven ángel, frunció el ceño y, de una forma que el demonio no pudo percibir, le roció el rostro con agua. El demonio comenzó a alejarse un poco, llevándose las manos al rostro, gimiendo de dolor.

—Esta agua bendecida por Dios, te librará de tu maldad. —dijo el ángel, observando como el otro agonizaba por el dolor; el joven de alas negras, sentía su rostro quemarse, era un dolor insoportable.

—Maldito seas… —gruñó ya con enojo el demonio, revelando unos demoniacos y aterradores ojos rojos, signo de que utilizará uno de sus poderes malignos. Antes de que siquiera el demonio haya hecho un movimiento, el ángel comenzó a elevarse por los cielos, tratando de alejarse del otro, más no pudo. El demonio, aún con sus fríos ojos rojos, penetró la suave piel del pecho del ángel con sus grandes uñas negras, absorbiéndole algo de energía, provocándole mucho dolor al de las alas blancas, quien comenzaba a sentir cada vez menos fuerzas. Fue entonces cuando el ángel, liberó un aura roja, haciendo que el demonio apartara las manos de su pecho, con algo de sorpresa; el demonio, sin darle mucha importancia, con una velocidad y fuerzas impresionantes, golpeó al ángel, enviándolo de nueva cuenta al piso, antes de colocarse sobre él y tomar fuertemente su cuello, ahorcándolo.

—¡S-Suéltame! —exclamó con ira el joven ángel.

—Pides mucho, ángel estúpido. —gruñó el de alas negras, con una voz cargada de odio y enojo— Ahora, estás muerto. —dijo esto último, intensificando el apriete de su cuello. El ángel, comenzó a sentirse desesperado y forcejeaba en su intento de liberarse, mas no lo lograba; pasó un segundo, un sólo segundo, en el cual, los ojos del ángel se volvieron de un terrible color rojo y el aura roja que había desprendido anteriormente, se intensificó, golpeando con una fuerza extraordinaria al demonio, elevándolo con rudeza hacia el cielo. —_"¡¿Qué rayos?" _—pensó el de alas negras, al observar el repentino cambio en el ángel, ese, definitivamente, no era un ángel normal. Ya le había parecido extraño desde un principio, pues ¿Cada cuando se ve un ángel con cabello oscuro? Esas criaturas se caracterizan por poseer cabellos "vivaces", pero no, este joven era diferente y, ahora, el de las alas negras, quedó más que impresionado al darse cuenta que ese ángel, acaba de mostrar características de un auténtico demonio. No le dio tiempo de pensar, cuando el ángel, a una velocidad incluso mayor que la que tenía anteriormente, se dirigió hasta donde yacía el demonio y, con sus uñas ya largas y negras, le rasguñó el cuello y parte del pecho, antes de golpearlo, enviándolo fuertemente contra el piso.— Hm… —era ahora el demonio quien se quejaba un poco, aún sin salir de su impresión, estuvo a punto de devolverle el ataque, cuando de repente, el ángel cayó al piso, ya inconsciente… Se había desmayado.

El demonio se quedó mirando a aquel cuerpo ahora en el piso, era bastante extraño, aún no salía del leve shock, producto de los recientes acontecimientos en aquel ángel. Un sinfín de dudas invadieron la mente del demonio, trató de acercarse hasta donde el cuerpo celestial, pero no pudo ya que, repentinamente, aparecieron otros dos ángeles, arrodillándose junto al joven ángel que yacía desmayado.

—¡No te acerques, demonio! —habló despectivamente un ángel masculino de cabellos rubios y ojos tan puros como el cielo; a su lado se encontraba una ángel hermosa y de cabellos vivazmente rojos.

—Vaya, pero si son Minato y Kushina, los ángeles confidentes de "Dios". —rió sarcástico el demonio, clavándoles su ya negra mirada a aquellos seres.

—Madara... ¿Otra vez en la tierra? Últimamente, el infierno está muy activo. —murmuró Kushina, frunciendo el ceño.

—Asunto que no le incumbe al cielo. —le acató con desprecio el joven demonio y cuyo nombre ya mencionado es: Madara.

—Kushina ¿Cómo está Izuna? —ignorando el reciente comentario del demonio, cuestionó Minato, refiriéndose al joven que se encontraba en el piso.

—Está desmayado, liberó mucho de _ese_ poder... —murmuró, mirando seriamente al rubio, el cual tenía un poco de temor en sus ojos, sabía a la perfección de lo que hablaba.

—Bien, vámonos. —declaró el ángel de cabellos rubios, a lo que la de cabellos rojos asintió.

—¿Por qué ese ángel tiene poderes demoniacos? —cuestionó seriamente Madara, matándolos con la mirada.

—Eso no te incumbe, Madara. Sólo pertenece al Cielo. —aclaró Kushina, mirando cautelosamente al demonio.

—Mmm... Ya lo veremos. Ese poder le pertenece al infierno. —murmuró el demonio, nada contento con el hecho de que seres repugnantes como los ángeles, tuvieran algo tan valioso como el poder de un demonio, o eso creía Madara.

—No le incumbe al infierno. Vámonos, Kushina. Hay que darle energía a Izuna. —dijo Minato, tomando a Izuna en brazos.

—Está bien. —concordó la de cabellos rojos. Ambos ángeles, Minato y Kushina, tomaron vuelo. El demonio estuvo a punto de atacarles, pero, no pudo ya que los dos seres celestiales desaparecieron rápidamente, dejando confundido a Madara.

—Ya nos volveremos a ver, sobretodo ese ángel. —murmuró para sí mismo, entrecerrando los ojos, debía investigar sobre ese ángel tan poco común.

.

**XxX**

**.**

Lejos, muy lejos de donde yacía el demonio Madara, muy lejos de la tierra, más precisamente en el lugar conocido como _el cielo, _se encontraban ambos, Minato y Kushina, sobre el pasto de ese lugar, que tenía varios árboles y lagos divinos, con agua pura y bendita por el mismo Dios. Se encontraba el ángel Kushina, dándole un poco de energía al joven ángel cuyo nombre es Izuna, el cual, no parecía querer despertar.

—Minato, esto está empeorando. Izuna está liberando esos poderes tan malignos. —murmuró preocupada Kushina, sin dejar su labor de darle energía al joven Izuna.

—Lo sé, Kushina. Todo este tiempo hemos tratado de que nunca lo libere, pero este tiempo, cada vez que se enfrenta a un demonio, libera poder. —murmuró Minato, apretando los dientes por la preocupación, si ese joven Izuna liberase sus poderes demoniacos, sería muy peligroso.

—Esperemos que _Dios_ nos aconseje con sus sabias palabras. —expresó Kushina, entrecerrando los ojos. Kushina y Minato, fueron como los padres del joven Izuna, ya que, ellos cuidaron de él, lo criaron y le enseñaron el camino del bien.

—Hm… —el joven Izuna comenzó a despertar, se sentía adolorido, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados por el cansancio.—Arg… ¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó el joven ángel, mirando a los mayores.

—Izuna, te desmayaste cuando peleabas con ese demonio. —explicó Kushina, suspirando de alivio.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Minato, viendo como Izuna se incorporó.

—Si, eso creo ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó el joven, llevándose una mano a la sien, tenía dolor de cabeza.

—En el cielo. Izuna, utilizaste demasiadas energías, más de las que debiste. —aclaró Minato, mirándolo serio.

—Ah, ya veo. —murmuró, agachando la mirada, ese demonio… era demasiado extraño.

—¿Ocurre algo, Izuna? —preguntó Kushina, mirando con cierta preocupación al joven.

—Yo… —calló por unos momentos —Kushina…

—¿Qué ocurre, Izuna?

—¿Por qué soy diferente? No soy igual a los demás. La mayoría de los ángeles tienen el cabello claro o de colores alegres. Yo soy el único ángel que tiene el cabello oscuro. Los ángeles no se me acercan porque me tienen miedo... No entiendo, Kushina ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se supone que soy yo? —preguntó, mirándole a los ojos.

—Izuna, no somos quienes para decírtelo. Sólo _Dios_ sabrá el momento. —respondió Kushina.

—Escúchame, Izuna. Eres un ángel especial, y, Kushina y yo te queremos como un hijo. Naruto te trata como su hermano. Sólo ten paciencia. _Dios_ tiene planes para ti. No te preocupes. —intentó tranquilizarlo Minato, Izuna soltó un suspiro.

—Está bien, Minato, te creo. Muchas gracias por salvarme. —murmuró, antes de colocarse de pie.

—Izuna, ve a descansar. —sugirió Kushina.

—Está bien. —dijo, antes de caminar sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás. La misión de su búsqueda había fallado hoy, pero, mañana volvería a la tierra para completarla, eso pensó el joven Izuna, ya bastante alejado de donde yacían Minato y Kushina.

—Ay, Izuna, si supieras tu origen... —murmuró Kushina, con cierta tristeza en sus palabras.

.

**XxX**

**.**

Por otro lado, en la tierra, se encontraba el joven demonio, Madara, oculto en los adentros de un enorme edificio abandonado, completamente solo. Madara se encontraba en una habitación oscura, siendo iluminada por la luz del alba.

—Izuna… —murmuró para sí mismo el demonio, recordando el nombre pronunciado a boca de Minato —¿Por qué será que me suena? —comenzó a llevarse una mano a la frente, sus alas yacían ocultas, por lo que cualquiera pensaría que ese joven era un humano común y corriente, nadie sospecharía que se trataría de un demonio, pues esa era la habilidad tanto de los ángeles como de los demonios: Ocultar sus poderes y tomar formas humanas. —Él no es un ángel normal, no es como los otros. —dijo entrecerrando los ojos. —Mejor será que me duerma, volveremos a encontrarnos, de eso estoy seguro. —fue lo último que dijo, antes de recostarse en un sucio, empolvado y viejo futón que por casualidad, se encontraba en ese edificio, junto con otros elementos. El joven cerró los ojos, a pesar de que ya estaba amaneciendo, el cansancio le invadió.

.

.

* * *

Amados lectores, eso es todo por ahora. Cualquier opinión, sugerencia o crítica, siéntanse libres de hacérnoslo saber ^^


	2. El ente neutral

**Capítulo 2:** El ente neutral

.

.

Se podía divisar unas grandes y bellas cascadas, un panorama impresionante, pues se trataba del lugar al que se le conocía como _El Cielo_. El joven ángel que se vio hace unas horas en el lugar cuyo nombre es _La Tierra_, se encontraba caminando solitariamente, con la cabeza baja, hundido en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, recordando tantas y tantas cosas de su vida y preguntándose el porqué había sido así, mas como siempre, nunca encontrando respuesta alguna. El joven Izuna, sabía y estaba consciente de que algo le ocultaban los demás ángeles, no sabía el qué le escondían, mas nunca intentó hurgar en ello.

El joven de cabellera negra, decidió descansar en la corteza de un grande y frondoso árbol, recargando así su espalda en éste; Izuna cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse, ya que, el dolor de su cabeza iba en aumento. El joven ángel hubiera caído dormido, de no ser porque un puberto de cabellos rubios y ojos vivazmente azules, se acercaba hacia donde él.

—¡Izuna! ¡Izuna! -le llamó el de la cabellera rubia, acercándose hasta donde el nombrado, quien abrió un ojo para darle la mirada

—Hola, Naruto. —le saludó sonriente el de los cabellos negros.

—¿Tan rápido terminaste tu misión? —cuestionó Naruto, un poco sorprendido. El joven Izuna abrió un poco los ojos por esa pregunta, se había olvidado de ello.— ¿Izuna? —habló Naruto, un poco preocupado por el leve shock del joven Izuna.

—No, Naruto, aún no he terminado. —respondió esta vez más serio, lo que dejó extrañado al rubio.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido. El joven Izuna calló, realmente no sabía qué responder, puesto que realmente le parecía realmente extraño haber caído desmayado en plena batalla, lo cual no solía ocurrir muy seguido, pero cabe decir que ya había ocurrido otras veces. Izuna nunca le encontró sentido o razón a sus desmayos cuando tenía un encuentro con algún demonio, lo que le molestaba en cierto modo.

—No lo sé, Naruto. —respondió.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Cómo no vas a saber el porqué decidiste abandonar? —preguntó el rubio confundido.

—No lo sé. —respondió secamente Izuna y sin la más mínima idea de como explicarle al cabeza—dura de Naruto, el joven que fue como un hermano menor para el de cabellera negra y con el cual llevaba una buena relación fraternal.

—Eh... —Naruto no entendía en lo absoluto, a veces los mayores eran tan confusos o eso pensaba Naruto, pues nunca entendió del todo bien a los mayores y esta vez no fue la excepción.— Bueno, quisiera pedirte un consejo. —dijo el rubio sonriente, atrapando la atención del mayor.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó, mirando a Naruto a los ojos.

—Verás... —Naruto no sabía por donde comenzar, por lo que sin darse cuenta, se rascó la cabeza, causándole cierta gracia a Izuna, quien esperaba una respuesta.

—¿Sí? —insistió Izuna para que continuara.

—¿Recuerdas a Sakura? —preguntó un pojo ruborizado Naruto y sin apartar su sonrisa.

—Claro, tu amiga de cabellos rosas, ¿verdad? —preguntó el de los cabellos negros.

—Sí, esa misma. —aclaró— Verás, ella es muy linda y yo... —Naruto no sabía realmente como articular palabra alguna, era realmente vergonzoso.

—¿Quieres ganártela? —sonrió de medio lado el joven Izuna, adivinando el problema de su 'hermano' Naruto.

—Sí, hehe. —rió Naruto, con una mano tras la cabeza.— Sólo que tiene un carácter fuerte y no sé si ella quiera. —dijo Naruto, agachando un poco la cabeza.

—No creo que acepte de un día para otro, supongo que sólo debes ser paciente. —dijo sonriente Izuna.— A la larga, puede que ella acceda. —le aseguró.

—Espero que tengas razón. —murmuró Naruto sonriente, por alguna razón, hablar con el joven a quien consideraba un hermano, siempre le tranquilizaba en sus problemas y ciertamente, Naruto estaba enamorado de su amiga cuyo nombre es Sakura, siempre fue una ángel hermosa a sus ojos y su belleza era perfectamente complementada con esa fuerza de carácter que poseía. Naruto no perdía las esperanzas de algún día poder conquistarla, pues ya llevaba tiempo siendo rechazado por Sakura, mas nunca se rendía, lo que le causaba cierta gracia a los padres de Naruto, Minato y Kushina.

—Por cierto, Izuna. —le llamó, captando de nueva cuenta la atención del mayor.— ¿Tú no tienes alguien en especial a quien tú quisieras ganarte? —preguntó curioso el rubio.

—Realmente... no. —respondió Izuna, ahora que lo analizaba detenidamente, hasta la fecha no se había puesto a pensar en lo que respecta al tema del amor, ya que, aún entre los ángeles, a pesar de ser la gran mayoría una creación de Dios, habían quienes gozaban de procrear y generar más vida, actuando siempre por amor, por amor a otros ángeles, como se pudo observar en el caso de Minato y Kushina, quienes procrearon amorosamente al joven tan extrovertido que hoy en día se conoce en el cielo como Naruto

—¿Cómo? —preguntó un poco impresionado Naruto.— Ya tienes veinte años, cuando te des cuenta, ya habrán pasado treinta y tú seguirás solitario. Si estuviera en tu lugar, no me gustaría vivir así por siempre. —murmuró Naruto, mirando fijamente a Izuna quien sólo se encontraba serio.

—Simplemente no he encontrado a alguien. —dijo, llevando sus manos a las sienes, el dolor de su cabeza seguía.— Pero bueno, no me preocupo mucho por ello, con compañía o no, seguiré bien, Naruto. —le sonrió de nuevo lado al menor.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices. —rió. Ambos 'hermanos' siguieron dialogando contentos, pues los dos pasaban buenos ratos hablando.

.

**XxX**

**.**

Por otro lado, muy lejos del lugar conocido como _El Cielo_, un lugar muy oscuro, tenebroso y seco, sin belleza alguna que deleite la vista, el lugar mejor conocido como _El Infierno_, se podía divisar a lo lejos a una figura masculina; la figura masculina tenía una mirada firme, negra y escalofriante, se podía apreciar como vestía prendas similares al cuero, bastante ceñidas a su atlético cuerpo, cabellos hasta los hombros y unas alas negras, por lo que sobra decir que la figura se trataba de un demonio.

—_"Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a él..."_ —pensó, cerrando los ojos y sin retirar la seriedad de su rostro. El demonio se encontraba parado y recargado en lo que parecía ser un árbol seco.— _"¿Logrará cumplir con ello?_" —el ser, no dejaba de cuestionarse a sí mismo, pero, no pudo seguir pensando cuando en eso, llegó un joven de cabellos cortos en picos, de color azabache y una mirada de odio, algo que no era de sorprender pues estamos hablando del infierno, el lugar donde habitan los demonios, criaturas corrompidas por el odio y la maldad.

—Padre... —habló el joven, quien a diferencia del demonio que yacía recargado en la pared, tenía una piel pálida.

—Sasuke... —pronunció el nombrado a boca de su hijo, pues se trataba de Fugaku, uno de los demonios más poderosos y temidos en el infierno.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Sasuke, percibiendo la intranquilidad en el mayor. Éste calló por otros momentos.

—Me preocupa un poco que Madara no logre cumplir con esa misión de gran importancia. —confesó. El joven demonio cuyo nombre es Sasuke, miró de soslayo a su padre, entrecerrando los ojos, callando por unos cortos instantes hasta que habló.

—Dudo mucho que los encuentre, he oído que los del Cielo también están buscando los pergaminos, parece ser que lo tendrá difícil. No me sorprendería si los ángeles los encuentran antes que Madara. —murmuró Sasuke, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —cuestionó otro joven de cabellos largos atados en una coleta baja y con dos líneas debajo de sus ojos, llegando junto donde los demonios.

—¿Qué puede esperarse de un mestizo? —habló despectivamente el demonio Sasuke, mirando al recién llegado, su hermano mayor, Itachi. Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los tres presentes, el cual, fue roto por el padre de ambos demonios, Fugaku.

—Nada peor que el mestizaje entre ángeles y demonios, los críos se vuelven sensibles y estúpidos, su carácter se debilita. Es repugnante. —murmuró, cerrando levemente los ojos Fugaku.

—Padre... ese mestizo no debería estar en el infierno. Posee una parte de un ángel. A veces me molesta su olor. —comentó de nuevo el menor de todos.

—No sé porqué nuestro señor Lucifer no termina con él. —dijo Fugaku. Itachi se levantó de ahí y se retiró. —Tu hermano es extraño, pero es uno de los mejores demonios que tenemos.

—Nunca he logrado entenderlo. —dijo con cierto hastío Sasuke, a lo que el padre asintió.

.

**XxX**

**.**

Itachi decidió ir al mundo de los humanos. Tenía un importante encuentro. Al materializarse, tenía ropa puesta entre colores negros y rojos. Fue hasta el lugar donde los ángeles y los demonios podían reunirse sin batallar. Estaba prohibido. Un sitio donde por fuera era cualquier sitio de la ciudad, más la energía que se encontraba ahí era neutral. Si los demonios atacaran, esa energía neutralizaría sus poderes y así pasaría con los ángeles.

El joven demonio, tras ver lo aparentemente solitario que se encontraba el sitio, lanzó un pequeño suspiro, cerrando levemente los ojos.

—_"Parece que no aún no llegan"_ —pensó, sentándose en el piso, mirando el panorama que se le daba en frente: Edificios, grandes y pequeños, puentes, autos, casas. Itachi miraba detalladamente las creaciones obradas por los humanos; pensar que seres tan frágiles como lo son los humanos, podrían hacer grandes logros. Fue entonces que una voz le interrumpió.

—Si mis deducciones no son equivocadas, parece ser que usted es un demonio. —murmuró un hombre encapuchado, con un colgante en el pecho y piel pálida.— ¿Buscaba algo? —cuestionó.

.

**XxX**

.

Se le miraba al ángel cuyo nombre es Izuna descendiendo de los cielos, dispuesto a dirigirse al centro del Vaticano, lugar donde él sabía que podía consultar información con cierta persona. Izuna con lentitud, aterrizó en un solitario callejón, donde no había presencia alguna, antes de cerrar sus blancas y anchas alas.

—_"Bien, debo transformarme cuanto antes"_ —pensó, antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrar su energía. Fue cuestión de minutos y el joven ángel había hecho su labor: su energía ahora no era tan potente, sus alas habían desaparecido, su figura estaba ahora desnuda debido a la transformación.— _"Ya es hora"_ —se dijo a sí mismo, antes de volverse invisible a cualquier vista, incluyendo la de los afortunados videntes. Con paso regular, empezó a caminar por las calles del Vaticano, viendo a la gente pasar sin siquiera notar su presencia, así estuvo caminando hasta que a lo lejos logró divisar unas casas, sin dudar, Izuna se acercó en su búsqueda de ropa.

—Es perfecta —sonrió el ángel, con la ropa puesta. Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa blanca con pantalones grises. Para su suerte, el joven ángel vio a los pies de la puerta unos zapatos; sigilosamente, caminó hacia donde éstos y se los colocó.—"_Bien, necesito llegar cuanto antes."_ —pensó Izuna, entrecerrando los ojos, antes de empezar a caminar, no sin primero volverse visible ante los demás, de modo que todos le verán como un humano común y corriente, salvo aquellas personas _especiales_ que en la Tierra denominan _videntes._

.

**XxX**

**.**

Mientras tanto, Madara empezó a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con que la tarde ya era roja, razón que le hizo pensar que había perdido demasiado tiempo. El demonio bufó, se incorporó y tras estirarse un poco, desprendió las alas, dispuesto a dirigirse al Vaticano para encontrarse con _ese ser._

Madara aterrizó en lo alto de un edificio, de modo que nada le viera. Fue cuestión de segundos para que el demonio ocultara sus alas negras y decidiera convertirse en mitad humano y mitad demonio, quedando también al desnudo.

—_"Debo tardarme lo menos posible._" —pensó para sí, antes de volverse invisible y entrar a la primera tienda de ropa que encontró su vista. Una vez adentro, el demonio tomó una gabardina negra y un pantalón ajustado que le vinieron bien. Sonriendo para sí mismo, salió de la tienda sin más. La alarma de robo se activó, sorprendiendo a las personas al ver que nadie se encontraba ante la puerta, cosa que provocó gracia al demonio, pero le restó importancia y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, entre la multitud de personas, se volvió visible, haciéndose pasar como un civil más del montón.

.

**XxX**

**.**

Ya había llegado, ahora se encontraba ahí, en un especie de templo, donde se encontraba _aparentemente_ solo. Izuna suspiró, volteando la mirada hacia el ya casi oscuro cielo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Si no me equivoco, eres un ángel… —se oyó una voz fría. Izuna desvió la mirada hacia el dueño de esa voz. Tras darse cuenta, entrecerró los ojos.

—Así es… —susurró, mirando hacia el tipo encapuchado que le miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Pasa. —le invitó, a lo que Izuna asintió, entrando hacia el interior del templo, donde se encontraba todo muy oscuro, con antorchas iluminando en las paredes, en el piso parecía haber una alfombra roja, mientras algunos cuadros de pintura adornaban paredes, el techo, todo, con el peculiar tema de los ángeles y demonios. En cada cuadro se podía apreciar las diferentes escenas de ángeles, demonios, Jesús, Dios, Satanás, todo. La vista del joven ángel se vio atrapada por el cuadro del arcángel Uriel peleando contra un demonio.

—Tendrás que esperar, estoy atendiendo a otro ser. —susurró con su grave y fría voz el ente neutral, llamando la atención de Izuna. Éste asintió, antes de recargarse en la pared y volver a cruzarse de brazos, esperando. A su alrededor, se podían observar varios seres de diferentes tipos. Izuna sabía que estaba rodeado de ángeles y demonios, cada bando agrupado, a pesar de que el lugar mitigaba los poderes de ambos bandos, se miraban con hostilidad y cautela los unos a los otros, mas Izuna le restó importancia, sólo se recargó en la pared, esperando la llamada del ser al que le llamaban _El ente neutral_, el ser que dirigía ese templo oscuro y tétrico. La espera parecía larga y eterna para el joven ángel, pues no era para menos, estuvo cuarenta minutos aproximadamente esperando.

—Ya puedes pasar… –llamó el neutral, a lo que Izuna comenzó a seguirlo. Ambos recorrieron varios pasillos, con diferentes puertas, hasta llegar una habitación cuya puerta estaba hecha de plomo pintado de rubí. Ésta fue abierta por el neutral, dándoles paso a ambos presentes, antes de cerrarla, quedando ambos en total privacidad. Se divisaba una mesa larga que poseía sillas de oro con bordes platas y colchones suaves. —Así que eres un ángel. —sonrió el _ente neutral_, incomodando un poco a Izuna, quien entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, antes de cuestionarle:

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es obvio, por tu aura. —expresó, mirando a los ojos a Izuna.— La puedo ver así estés como mitad humano. —Izuna no pareció sorprenderse, sólo seguía cruzado de brazos, escuchando lo que ese ser le decía. —Aunque… No te había visto antes. —expresó esto, como si estuviera meditándolo.—_"Los ángeles no tienen el cabello de ese color y esos ojos tan negro y profundo"_ —pensó, contemplando los exóticos rasgos de ese ángel que había llegado a su recinto.—Bueno, a lo que viniste ¿No? Sobre el pergamino. —ante esa oración, Izuna abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido enormemente.

—¿C-Cómo sabias que vendría por eso? —Izuna sentía cada vez más desconfianza para con ese ente, algo muy dentro de sí le decía que debía tener cuidado con él.

—No me subestimes. Soy la neutralidad. —declaró, sonriendo un poco. Izuna frunció el ceño, con cierta molestia. Ambos se miraron por unos minutos, sólo callaban, mirándose el uno al otro, uno sonriendo y el otro desconfiando, una escena que pudo haberse demorado por mucho tiempo, de no ser porque la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando ver la silueta de alguien a quien ambos presentes conocían. Izuna abrió los ojos con sorpresa, frunciendo el ceño al ver de nuevo a _ese _demonio ante sus narices.

—Oh vaya, un demonio. —murmuró con su inextinguible sonrisa de medio lado el ente neutral, sintiendo la energía homicida que empezaba a emanar el ángel para con el demonio, antes de toser un poco.

—No tengo tiempo para espe… —el demonio calló, calló tras topar su vista con la del ángel con el cual había luchado hacia horas, sintiendo sus ojos entrecerrarse y su ceño fruncirse enormemente, devolviendo la energía hostil al ángel.—¿Y éste qué hace aquí? —preguntó despectivamente Madara, sin dejar de mirar con odio hacia Izuna.

—¿Éste? Soy un ángel, guerrero de Dios. —habló con la voz cabreada, tensa, cargada de enojo, casi dispuesto a atacar al demonio.

—Otra inutilidad más en este mundo. —burló con ironía Madara, mostrando sus blancos dientes, mirando divertido como se enojaba el ángel.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —Izuna estuvo a punto de responderle al demonio, pero la voz del _ente neutral_ le interrumpió.

—Mucha, mucha tensión. —expresó, mirando de soslayo a ambos.—Madara, respondiéndote: Me vino a preguntar lo mismo que tú. —respondió con tranquilidad, lo que provocó que el nombrado mirarse hacia el ángel, mientras que éste le miraba con sorpresa. ¿Será que los dos buscaban lo mismo? Eso se volvía cada vez más interesante. —Pero les seré honesto a los dos. —habló, llamando la atención de ambos.—No les diré la ubicación del pergamino. —ante eso, ambos seres le miraron con molestia, antes de que Izuna cuestionara:

—¿Pero, por qué? —exigió explicación, matándolo con la mirada.

—El cielo y el infierno buscan lo mismo, así que como soy neutral, no puedo decirles donde está. Tendrán que buscarlo ustedes mismos. —justificó antes de cruzar la puerta, siendo seguido por las miradas de los otros presentes.

—¿Qué contiene exactamente ese pergamino? —interrogó Madara, cosa que llamó la atención de Izuna. El ente sonrió.

—Ese pergamino es una de las más antiguas reliquias de la humanidad, la información que éste posee puede traer consecuencias desastrosas si cae en manos equivocadas, razón por la cual no puedo decirles dónde está exactamente. —expresó— Sólo les diré que está en una catedral de este mundo, ¿Cuál será? Será cuestión de ustedes el encontrarla, yo ya he cumplido mi papel. —susurró, volteando únicamente la cabeza.—Ya se pueden ir. —tras decir esto, empezó a caminar, sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás, hacia el ángel y el demonio que se encontraban ahora solos, mirándose con mutua hostilidad.

—Deberías abandonar, yo encontraré ese pergamino antes que un incompetente ángel como tú. —burló Madara, mostrando sus dientes, cabreando en gran medida al otro.

—Puedes ahorrarte las palabras, en cuanto encuentre ese pergamino, voy a reírme en tu cara. —murmuró con molestia.

—Eso está por verse. —susurró Madara, antes de caminar hacia la salida de aquél templo, acción que Izuna imitó.

.

**XxX**

**.**

En otra de las tantas habitaciones de ese mismo templo neutral, se encontraban aproximadamente ocho ángeles sentados en la mesa, esperando la llegada de alguien. Justo en ese momento, la persona a la que esperaban, hizo acto de presencia, mostrándose ante la puerta. Los ángeles le miraban fijamente, antes de que uno tomara la palabra.

—Llegas tarde —acusó uno de ellos. Itachi calló, evitó responder a ello, sólo miró a todos con su expresión seria y tranquila.—¿Y bien? ¿Nos tienes información? —cuestionó.

—Sí. —afirmó Itachi. Hubo silencio entre los presentes, Itachi bajó un poco la mirada, sin hablar, sin dar respuesta a las exigencias de aquellos ángeles que se encontraban clavándole la mirada.

—Sé que te cuesta traicionar a los tuyos, pero ¿No quieres estar en el cielo con tu hermano? Dios perdonará los pecados de él y los tuyos —Itachi seguía sin levantar la mirada, sólo callando, sin hablar. Quizás se cuestionen el porqué Itachi se encontraba manteniendo contacto con los ángeles, la razón es que él sabía cuán fría, solitaria y terrible era la vida en el infierno, penar por toda una eternidad, carecer de sonrisas, de felicidad, vivir en un lugar donde escuchas gritos todo el tiempo, donde la oscuridad es omnipresente, donde el fuego abundaba, donde todo era pesadilla. Itachi anhelaba ser un ángel, ser perdonado de sus pecados demoniacos y vivir una vida mejor, con felicidad, con gloria, sirviendo únicamente a Dios, pero no sólo eso, sino que también quería que su hermano le acompañase, que ambos tuvieran un nivel de vida más dignos, que ambos se salvaran de la eterna condena a la cual está sujeto un demonio.

—Es sobre el pergamino. —informó Itachi, llamando la atención de los demás.

—Ah, de ese pergamino que también lo buscamos. —meditó el líder de los ocho ángeles que se encontraban en el lugar, llevándose una mano hacia el mentón. —¿Por qué el infierno lo está buscando? —preguntó, mirando con desconfianza hacia Itachi. Éste calló de nuevo, sin dar respuesta de forma inmediata, pensándolo un poco, antes de responder con sinceridad:

—Aún no lo sé. —reveló.

—¿No lo sabes? —acusó, mirándole con molestia, con los ojos entrecerrados, desconfiando de la oración anterior.

—El señor Lucifer… —Itachi fue interrumpido.

—No lo nombres. —gruñó, mirándolo con molestia, con nauseas.— De solo escucharlo, nos aturde. —acató, Itachi volvió a callar, mirándoles con los ojos fríos, serios, antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Parece ser que desconfía de mí. Ya no me da información. —confesó.

—Pues, si quieres tener la oportunidad de entrar al cielo y ser perdonado por tus pecados, junto con tu hermano, vas a tener que averiguar porqué ese ser de las tinieblas quiere ese pergamino. —una vez dicho eso, todos los ángeles se levantaron y empezaron a salir uno por uno por aquella metálica puerta, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada cómplice al demonio que se encontraba callado, serio.—Ya lo sabes, Itachi… —insistió de nuevo el ángel, antes de que todos se empezaran a retirar, dejando solo al joven demonio. Itachi sabía que posiblemente esos ángeles estuvieran manipulándole y utilizándole, pero sabía que posiblemente también esa forma de pensar fuese errónea. Sólo esperaba que todo acabase pronto, que obtuviera el perdón de Dios y se convirtiera en su fiel servidor.

.

**XxX**

.

En las afueras de aquel templo, Madara e Izuna estaban ahora mirándose el uno al otro, desconfiando, vigilando las acciones del opuesto. Un parpadeo bastó y ambos entes desaparecieron de sus vistas, tomando cada uno su rumbo, teletransportándose a diferentes destinos.

Mientras tanto, el _ente neutral_ sonreía ante el marco del portón de su templo, mirando hacia la nada, pensando lo acaecido ese día, antes de que un chico llamara su atención al estar sentado en uno de los escalones de la entrada.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí, humano? —cuestionó el neutral, mirando hacia el chico que poseía largos cabellos hasta los hombros de un color rojizo, un par de ojeras bajo sus grises ojos y la piel pálida.

—Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo aquí. —confesó el llamado. El neutral entrecerró los ojos.

—¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? —preguntó, aún mirando con desconfianza hacia el joven que calculaba, habría de tener unos veinte años. Hubo silencio de parte del aludido, silencio por varios minutos, antes de que respondiese.

—Es el único lugar donde puedo sentirme yo. —expresó, sin siquiera mirarle a la cara.

—Así que eres vidente, ¿me equivoco? —cuestionó con cierto desinterés. El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Sé más de lo que te imaginas. —aseguró— Y sé que tu nombre es _Kabuto_. —dijo esto, mirándole oblicuamente a los ojos. El nombrado se tornó serio, sin apartar sin su mirada, antes de que con los dedos índice y medio se acomodara los lentes.

—Te he subestimado. —confesó.

—Todos lo hacen. —respondió el pelirrojo con desinterés, volviendo a mirar hacia el cielo.

—Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —cuestionó _el ente neutral_ cuyo nombre es _Kabuto_. El cuestionado calló de nuevo, sin dar respuesta por otros largos minutos, antes de voltear a mirarle a la cara y responder:

—Soy Uzumaki Nagato. —expresó, antes de colocarse de pie.— Y no sé si es idea mía, pero… —calló un poco, antes de hablar.— Ese ángel y ese demonio, tienen algo raro. —susurró, antes de caminar, dispuesto a apartarse del templo y volver hacia su casa. Kabuto sonrió.

—"_Madara, Izuna…" —_pensó.— "_¿Quién hubiera pensado que algún día un par de mestizos entrarían a mi templo?" —_rió en silencio, antes de adentrarse de nuevo hacia el lugar.

_Las cosas se ponían muy interesantes_

* * *

Próximamente, el tercer capítulo Cx


	3. En contra de la pared

Hello~

Bueno, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo XD

Que puedo decir... Pues, se me ocurrieron muchas cosas mientras escribía XD Así que... Estará extraño y cursi a decir verdad lol

Disfrútenlo C:

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 3:** En contra de la pared

.

.

Pasadas unas horas después del encuentro con el neutral, se le miraba a Madara paseando por las calles pobres de la ciudad donde se encontraba. Los indigentes miraban de soslayo hacia él, envidiando evidentemente las vestimentas que llevaba puestas, pero haciendo caso omiso de ello. El demonio siguió caminando por los callejones hasta dar con un bar que había por el lugar.

Siendo recibido con miradas indiferentes e incluso de burla, Madara entró dirigiéndose directamente hacia la cantina, sentándose ahí. El cantinero yacía atendiendo a otros que estaban sentados, por lo que Madara se limitó a escuchar las conversaciones que compartían dos jóvenes en una mesa detrás de sí.

—A ver... ¿Me estás diciendo que la mariconada de _Crepúsculo_ es de las mejores historias de vampiros que existe? ¿Me estás jodiendo? —comentó un joven con un vaso de whisky, mientras conversaba con un amigo.

—No, no te estoy jodiendo, es la verdad. Me parece una historia distinta a las típicas de vampiros. —respondió haciendo una mueca de disgustos. Estaba harto de escuchar lo mismo de los "contras" de ese libro.

—¿Y desde cuando los vampiros brillan en el sol? —interrogó la contraparte.

—Pues, eso es exactamente lo que lo hace original.

—¡No puedo contigo!

Madara no podía creer lo estúpido que eran las conversaciones de estos humanos, y se preguntaba ¿Por qué los de arriba tratan de protegerlos? Si su idiotez es más que suficiente para envíalos al fuego del infierno por los estúpidos que eran. Madara cerró sus ojos concentrándose y pensar en qué templo podía estar el pergamino tan valioso, tanto para el infierno, como para el cielo.

—¿Entonces, Drácula fue sucesor de Satanás? No sabía eso. —comentó el amigo que se defendía de los comentarios negativos hacia su libro favorito.

—Claro que si. Bueno, según las leyendas de Transilvania. —dice el anti de _Crepúsculo _conuna sonrisa victoriosa al notar que su amigo le estaba creyendo. —Personalmente, yo creo que existen los vampiros. Hasta tengo una teoría.

—¿En serio? —el amigo expresaba asombro. El otro se acercó hasta donde estaba Madara, para que le confirme su teoría… Una mala idea.

—Señor, ¿Verdad que los vampiros pueden existir? —preguntó con algo de confianza. Madara abrió sus ojos, molesto por la interrupción y para que respondiera algo tan insignificante. Ni siquiera volteó su cabeza para encararlo y desde ahí de su mesa le respondió.

—Los vampiros no existen... —comentó seco y sin mirarlo.

—¡Usted no tiene pruebas para afirmar tal cosa! —señaló el hombre con enojo hacia su teoría no confirmada.

—Y tú tampoco tienes cómo afirmar que los vampiros existen— dice el otro dándose cuenta que no era cierto. Siguieron discutiendo, y Madara se limitaba a no prestarles atención. Una camarera se acercó con un trago, ofreciéndoselo. El demonio no la miró y siguió prestando atención a sus pensamientos.

—No les haga caso. Siempre discuten y sacan temas innecesarios… —comentó una mujer. —Más bien… —la mesera al ver que Madara no prestaba atención a lo que decía, se acercó un poco hacia el odio y le dijo: —Deberías estar pensando en cómo encontrar el pergamino que te encomendó nuestro _Señor Lucifer, _Madara. —el demonio abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendido y miró los de ella, convirtiéndose en un rojo vivo, un rojo tan brillante como el fuego. Se dio cuenta que era una híbrida; así se le llama a un demonio o ángel cuando su energía se le agota en la tierra y se convierte en humano completamente, hasta que recupere sus fuerzas; podría tardar días, semanas e incluso meses. Esa _mesonera_ estaba recuperándose, pero no lo suficiente para convertirse en demonio.

—Mikoto… —Madara sonrió. —De eso no te preocupes —miró de reojo el moreno. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas como híbrida?

—Un par de meses. Utilicé mucho poder peleando con un ángel en una misión, pero ya me estoy recuperando. He tenido que vivir como cualquier desagradable humano: Trabajando y comiendo. —Mikoto sin prestarle atención a las quejas que puede ganar de parte de su jefe, arrimó la silla de la mesa y e sentó junto a Madara. —¿Cómo está Fugaku y mis hijos?

—Lo normal… Haciendo de las suyas.

—Así me gusta.

—¿No te preocupa?

—No. Sé que Fugaku y mis hijos se saben cuidar, y pueden complacer a nuestro _Señor Lucifer_ de lo que sea. —Mikoto se le acerca un poco a su rostro y Madara solo voltea su mirada. —Aunque aun esté como humana, he recuperado parte de mi poder, y me puedo enterar de lo que ocurre en mí alrededor. Ese pergamino lo busca el Cielo también, ¿No?

—Lo encontraré primero… —ese demonio se levantó de la mesa y de reojo miró a ese híbrido. La "Mesera" solo se burlaba mientras veía como se marchaba ese demonio.

—No sé porqué nuestro _Señor Lucifer_ le encargó esa misión a un mestizo. Que desagradable olor.

—¡Mikoto, Ve a atender a los cliente! ¡No te estoy pagando para que te sientes a conversar con ellos! —ordenó el jefe de ese barra, con gritos. Mikoto no se movió por algunos segundos, pero luego se levantó y volteó a ver a su jefe.

—Si, si ya voy, señor… —respondió con una sonrisa, yendo hasta sus clientes, pero en el fondo solo pensaba una cosa en ese momento sin dejar de mostrar sus dientes…

_"Algún día incitaré a este tipo a suicidarse y disfrutaré torturándolo en el infierno…"_

_._

**XxX**

**.**

Un lugar iluminado, lleno de criaturas que resplandecían una luz brillante a su alrededor. Disfrutaban de ese sitio, de ese paraíso; reían, gozaban y rezaban. Esas alas blancas que se abrían cual ave querría volar y esos cabellos de colores brillante, como el sol, cualquier paisaje hecho por el mismo _Dios_.

Dos jóvenes ángeles estaban sentados en un pasto, debajo de un árbol sagrado que se encontraba en el cielo. Cierto rubio insistía a cierta peli-rosa en ser su pareja, y compartieran energías como lo hacen cualquier ángel que se enamora de otro.

—¿Por qué no, Sakura-chan?

—Que no, Naruto. Deja de insistir. —se negó la chica.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Naruto con un puchero, al ver que siempre lo rechace. Sakura solo se dignaba a mirar el paraíso, como los ángeles volaban y se reía, sin prestarle atención a su compañero.

Un ángel de cabellos rojos se acercaba volando hasta donde estaban ellos. Veía como su hijo rogaba al ángel de cabellos rosados, mientras se negaba; Kushina rió un poco pero de inmediato dejó ese gesto a una expresión sería, porque algo había ocurrido.

—Chicos. —se acercó hasta ellos, con cierta preocupación.

—Mamá.

—Nuestro _Señor_ ha decidido enviarlos a la tierra para una misión urgente.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Sakura preocupada al tiempo en que se levantó y sacó sus alas blancas.

—¿Tenemos que ir, mamá? —inquirió el rubio con pocas ganas de bajar hasta la tierra.

—¡Claro que si, Naruto! ¡Es la voluntad de _Dios_! —gritó la mujer, casi golpeando a su hijo, y con sus cabellos alborotados. Pero luego se tranquilizó y recordó que estaba en el cielo y que los ángeles no deberían hacerlo. —Hehe, no debí alterarme así… —reía con nerviosismo y una gota de sudor caía desde la sien.

_"Mamá… me das miedo…"_

En seguida, abrieron las puertas del paraíso para dirigirse hacia la tierra. Naruto y Sakura volaron hasta un callejón donde había un caos entre varias personas Sabía que eso no era voluntad propia del ser humano, esto era obra de un demonio.

—Humanos… Ustedes si que me divierten. —rió Sasuke, al lado de una pelea entre muchos hombres. Una pelea sin motivo alguno, solo se golpeaban por instinto. El demonio se acercó hasta uno de ellos, y le susurró —Deberías golpearlo ahí. —Ese hombre, con un puñetazo, le dio a otro en la cara, haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

El demonio o ángel, puede incitar al inconsciente del humano para liberar ese ser que está escondido en su interior, pero no siempre ocurre; hay ciertas reglas que se deben cumplir y en el momento; solo que, los demonios mayormente no lo cumplen y hacen lo que quieran.

—¡Sasuke!

—Pero mira quién tenemos aquí… Al idiota de Naruto… —el moreno volteó su vista hasta el ángel de cabellos rosas. —Y… Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué haces?

—Me entretengo un poco. Es que los humanos son tan divertidos. —rió el demonio Sasuke. Esos hombres no dejaban de golpearse y maldecirse, y se lanzabas pipotes de basuras y ladrillos que encontraban. En eso, se acerca una mujer mayor y horrorizada se aleja un poco y utiliza su teléfono para llamar la policía. —Qué aguafiestas. —Sasuke sabía que era obra de los ángeles que la mujer que se acercara y llamara. Se acercó hasta donde estaba un joven confundido e incitó a que le lanzara un ladrillo a la mujer, cayéndoles en los pies. En eso llego varias patrullas de policías, y con armas apuntaron a los delincuentes para que detuvieran la pelea. —Hm… Se acabó la diversión. —comentó al ver a los hombres siendo llevados.

—Ellos no están para divertirte. Tienen sentimientos. —señaló el rubio con su dedo índice. —Además, rompes la regla principal.

—No sé porqué el cielo se vive tratando de salvar a estos pobres seres inferiores, que tarde o temprano, les pertenecerá al infierno.

—Nosotros tenemos fe que la humanidad se salvará de apocalipsis.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Qué me dices de los violadores, estafadores, secuestradores, ladrones, matones, eh? ¿Tienes fe en ellos también? El infierno no es tan malo como creen. Si lo ves de otra perspectiva, les damos lo que merecen. —Naruto y Sakura se posicionaron para pelear. Ese comentario no les agradó del todo. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y masajeó su cuello. —Bien… Es hora de calentar un poco.

—_¿Qué haces, Sasuke?_

—Itachi… —nombró el menor un poco sorprendido. —Iba a pelear con estos ángeles. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Nos vamos.

—Pero… —Sasuke miró a Itachi que solo se disponía a mirar a los ángeles. El más joven de esa familia de demonios, no tuvo otra opción que aceptar las palabras de su hermano —Está bien. Nos veremos de nuevo, ángeles. —Itachi y Sasuke desaparecen evaporizándose, a los ojos de los dos jóvenes ángeles. A su alrededor solo se escuchaba gatos maullando y ruidos de auto. Todo se había tranquilizado.

—Ese Sasuke… El infierno debe estar orgulloso de él por ser tan malvado. —comentó el rubio con una mueca de desprecio.

—Todo se tranquilizó. Vamos, Naruto. —los dos ángeles abrieron sus alas y se dispusieron a ir hasta el cielo.

Mientras tanto, los hermanos caminaban por un sitio lleno de agonías y gritos de dolor, por las almas que fueron condenadas y ser torturados. El infierno está para castigar a esas almas que han cometido múltiples pecados imperdonables y son torturados por siempre.

—¿Dónde has estado? Mi padre quiere hablar contigo.

—Estuve haciendo una misión que me encargó Orochimaru. —comentó mirando hacia el frente y no prestarle atención a esos gritos que se escuchaba en el ambiente. Miró a su hermano y lo tomó por los hombros.

_"Todo lo hago por tu bien, Sasuke…"_

—¿Ah si? Qué extraño, porque yo no recuerdo haberte encomendado una misión, Itachi. —dijo un hombre en un rincón oscuro, de piel pálida y cabello largo y oscuro, con ojos muy llamativos, como de serpiente. Se decía que fue ese quién incitó a Eva en comer esa _"Fruta prohibida". _Itachi lo miró con ojos amenazantes y este rió de lo divertido en desenmascarar una mentira. —De todas formas, cabe la posibilidad de que se me haya olvidado. —comentó acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa burlona y mirando hacia el menor. —Vamos Sasuke-kun…

—¿A dónde lo llevas?

—A una misión. Nuestro _Señor Lucifer_ me ha pedido encargarme de _cierto ángel_ que está interfiriendo en nuestros planes.

—Está bien, Itachi. No te preocupes. —Sasuke sabía que Itachi desconfiaba mucho en él. Orochimaru junto al menos e dispusieron a ir hacia la tierra, dejando a un Itachi muy preocupado.

El de los ojos amarillos, no dejaba de mirar al menor, sintiéndose atraído por su energía, por su aura…

_"Sasuke-kun tiene un aura que me fascina. Me encantaría absorberlo…"_

_._

**XxX**

**.**

Izuna aun estaba en la ciudad, caminando sin rumbo, sintiéndose perdido, preocupado porque aun no tenía muchas pistas del pergamino, algo muy importante para el cielo y no quiere llegar con las manos vacías para que ningún ángel, lo siga rechazado -por motivos que él desconoce-, en especial a sus _padres adoptivos _que no quiere decepcionarlos.

—¿Cómo voy a encontrar el pergamino? No tengo muchas pistas que digamos… —siguió caminando, hasta que sintió que alguien lo observaba. Volteó su rostro, ahí ahí estaba ese ser…

—Tu aura es extraña… Diferente… —comentó con cierta curiosidad y asombro, ya que mayormente no se encuentra entes con esa energía.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Izuna con cautela a esa persona.

—Mi nombre es… Nagato Uzumaki.

_"¿Acaso es un…?..."_

—¿Eres un… Eres un vidente? —interrogó con asombro. Nunca había visto un humano con esas características, no en frente. —Tienes un gran don…

—Querrás decir _una maldición_.

—Debes estar feliz. Es un don que Dios no les da a todos los humanos.

—Feliz dices… —rió con cinismo el humano. —Pues, no sentí ninguna felicidad cuando mis padres me encerraron en un hospital psiquiátrico, creyendo que tenía esquizofrenia porque yo decía que veía a personas con alas blancas o negras, y que iluminaban a su alrededor. —Izuna se incomodó un poco. Había escuchado relatos que mayormente los videntes suelen ser internado por culpa de sus padres. —Pero no estamos hablando de mí.

"_Es extraño que un ángel tenga el cabello oscuro…"_

Pensó Nagato al ver esa extraña característica no muy típica de un ente como los ángeles, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que era uno de ellos porque veía sus alas blancas, más sin embargo, su aura era diferente. Siguió observándolo, detallándolo y hubo otra característica que le llamó más la atención.

_"El aura de un ángel, varía entre azul y blanco; el de un demonio varía entre rojo y negro… Pero este ser lo tiene…"_

—Disculpa… ¿Por qué me miras tan fijamente? —comentó el ángel un poco incómodo por esa mirada.

—No es nada serio. —tosió un poco y lo miró. —Buscas el pergamino sagrado, ¿No?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque sea humano, no quiere decir que no esté enterado de los jueguitos de _Dios_ y _Lucifer _usando a los ángeles y demonios como sus juguetes: El ganador, se llevará el premio mayor: Los humanos.

—No deberías hablar así.

—No tengo miedo de ir al cielo o infierno. Ya no. Solo te aviso para que no seas más el juguete de ellos dos.

—¿Los dos? Yo no le sirvo a _Lucifer_…

—No debes creer eso… Después de todo tú… —calló Nagato. No sabía si decir lo que concluyó al analizar toda esas "raras" características que ni un ángel o demonio posee.

—¿Después de todo qué?

—No… Nada. —respiró un poco y prosiguió. —Sobre el pergamino… ¿No tienes la remota idea el porqué _Dios_ envió específicamente a un ángel sin grandes poderes, alguien como tú para ser más especifico, con la misión de encontrar el pergamino más importante, teniendo a otros guerreros más experimentales y más fuertes? ¿No has pensado en eso? Deberías… Ese pergamino es muy importante… Tanto, que _Lucifer_ lo desea con anhelo. —se volteó y empezó a retirarse de ese sitio, pero antes, sus últimas palabras fueron: —Piénsalo. Te ayudará mucho saber quién eres en realidad. —Nagato se perdió a la vista de Izuna, dejando una incógnita.

—¿Qué habrá querido decirme con todo esto?

Izuna dejó de mirar ese fondo muy prestó atención a una alerta. Observó con cautela, unas dos figuras oscuras que se visualizaban a lo alto de un edificio. Sabía que era al sentir sus auras. Dejó de ser visible para los humanos, abriendo sus grandes alas blancas y teniendo solo una tela suave y blanca cubriendo su cuerpo. Llegando ahí, vio a esos demonios ahí, mirándolo fijamente, sin quitarle la mirada.

—¿Ves Sasuke? Es muy fácil encontrar a este ángel por sus _ciertas características_ —Otra vez esos comentarios hacia Izuna que no le agradaba. Sentía que todos sabían quién era, pero nadie se dignaba a decirle ¿Qué era lo que le hacía diferente a los demás ángeles?

—Pues si. Eso es raro en un ángel. —comentó el menor, un poco sorprendido.

—Ya sabes a lo que vinimos.

—Claro…

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?

El menor de todos corrió hasta Izuna con gran velocidad, y con fuego saliendo de su boca rodeó al ángel. Izuna se sentía sofocado y comenzó a volar con rapidez, alejándose del fuego, pero no sintió que Sasuke estaba arriba de él, y volvió a usar fuego, haciendo que Izuna cayera hasta el edificio aun envuelto en llamas. El menor no dejaba de usar el fuego y con más potencia rodeaba a Izuna… Este por su parte, estaba desesperado; había usado un escudo, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para bloquear el fuego.

Este era una de las pocas misiones que hace; _Dios_, por alguna razón, casi nunca le daba misiones, por las veces que se ha desmayado al momento en el que él peleaba con un demonio, perdiendo la consciencia en una batalla. La verdad, nunca lo entendía porque le ocurría eso.

_"¡Maldición!..." _

—Vamos, libéralo… —comentó en voz baja Orochimaru. Sabía que ese ángel no era del tipo de guerrero, por su falta de experiencia, pero necesitaba que liberara _ese poder_ para poder llevar su plan; y que mejor que presionándolo.

La desesperación de Izuna al sentir que estaba perdiendo, que su escudo no iba a soportar; el miedo que sentía al no querer abandonar esta misión y la impotencia al no poder ganarle al demonio. Sintió como un calor evaporizaba su alrededor, no era el fuego de Sasuke, era su propia energía… Cada vez perdía la conciencia y su vista se nublaba en rojo. Sentía como su energía se aumentaba más, y con fuerza elevó a Sasuke, sorprendiéndolo, y más al ver como un aura oscura rodeaba a ese ángel. Quedó en shock mirando como los ojos de él era iguales a los suyos. Confusión. No entendía nada.

Orochimaru corrió hasta donde estaba Izuna y colocó en frente de él, colocando una de sus manos en su frente y en el pecho. El mayor cerró los ojos, y empezó a absorber toda su energía, y convirtiendo. Izuna gritaba, pero su voz dejaba de escuchar al sentir que no tenías fuerzas; sus alas desaparecía y la tela que lo cubría también, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Cayó en el suelo, inconsciente.

—Orochimaru, ¿Por qué ese ángel tiene poderes de demonio? —preguntó Sasuke con muchas dudas en la cabeza. Orochimaru miraba al ángel en el suelo y solo reía.

—Vámonos… —ignoró la pregunta, y Sasuke con un poco de insatisfacción por la respuesta, se retiraron. Dejaron a Izuna arriba de ese edificio, desnudo y sin energía.

.

**XxX**

.

El demonio Madara llegó hasta un callejón de la ciudad; siguió caminando y solo se escuchaba sonidos de autos, personas gritando por peleas diarias, y gatos maullando. Una presencia fue detectada por él, y con precaución volvió a ser el demonio con alas negras y voló quitándose de ese sitio en específico, al sentir como el suelo se tambaleó por un ángel rubio que había golpeado el suelo con su puño, que tenía en la mira, un demonio.

—Vaya… Eres muy rápido.

—Tsunade… —nombró Madara al no sorprenderse de la aparición de ese ángel.

—No te olvides de mí. —un hombre de cabellos blancos y largo apareció junto a Tsunade.

—Jiraiya.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, Madara.

—Lo mismo digo. —regresó hasta el suelo con precaución, donde yacía el gran agujero que dejó Tsunade. —Ángeles, ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Ah ya sé… Impedirán a toda costa que yo encuentre el pergamino, ¿No?

—No me extraña tu desagradable inteligencia, demonio. —comentó Tsunade con una sonrisa cínica. —Pues si, es nuestra misión impedirlo.

—¿Y creen que se los dejaré tan fácil? Espero que no sean tan inútiles, como el ángel que enviaron para buscarlo también. —indicó Madara con cierta ironía. Tsunade y Jiraiya se miraron y asintieron.

—Ya sabes a lo que vinimos.

—Claro…

Madara se extrañó, pero independientemente de lo que ocurriera, él siempre ha estado preparado.

—No sé qué traman, ángeles, pero no les result… —el demonio dejó de hablar, se sintió paralizado. —¿Qué carajos…? —el agujero que hizo Tsunade, resultó ser un símbolo para hacer un ritual que solo ciertos ángeles pueden lograr hacer…

—Relájate, demonio— dijo Tsunade sonriendo, mientras se concentraba para lograr el ritual.

—¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pueden detenerme si esto es un ritual que se hacen a otros ángeles?! —preguntó Madara muy desesperado, más no trataba de demostrarlo.

—Tienes _algo_ en la que nosotros podemos controlar. —comentó Jiraiya acercándose hasta Madara. Este por su parte, no entendió lo que dijo, se sentía frustrado e impotente, por caer tan fácilmente. Se había confiado demasiado.

Ninguno respondió. Solo limitaron a continuar con el ritual.

—¡Ahora, Jiraiya!

El de cabellos blancos, colocó su mano en el abdomen de Madara y colocó un sello. Alejándose del símbolo, Tsunade comenzó con el ritual. El símbolo absorbía toda la energía de Madara; sus ojos rojos se volvían negros; sus alas negras desaparecían y su ropa negra que identificaba a un demonio también. Madara confundido, y con rabia, no entendía porqué estos ángeles podía controlarlo. Él no les pertenecía a ellos, era imposible.

Ya su mente estaba en blanco, perdía la conciencia poco a poco y su cuerpo caía al suelo y desnudo. La energía fue absorbida por el ritual. La luz que iluminaba el símbolo, poco a poco fue opacándose.

—Bueno, misión cumplida. —comentó el ángel de cabellos rubios viendo como el demonio quedó inconsciente.

—¿Lo dejamos aquí, Tsunade?

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Llevarlo al cielo? Suficiente tenemos con _ese ángel_ que _Dios_ aceptó.

—Hehe, no te enojes.

Los dos abrieron sus alas y volaron hasta desaparecer, dejando a Madara inconsciente en ese callejón oscuro.

.

.

La lluvia se hacía presente cada vez que un ángel y demonio terminaran una pelea. Solo la lluvia purifica ese escenario para no haber rastro, pero no podrán desaparecer dos cuerpos inconscientes que quedaron a la deriva y a la suerte.

* * *

Hola de nuevo.

Si seguro cometí muchos errores. Ya luego lo arreglaré xD

Eh... Bueno, yo no sé mucho de angeles y demonios, así que no se extrañen que haga partes así tipo en el manga de Naruto, como la tecnica de fuego de Sasuke XDDD y el ritual de Tsunade, que se parece como unos sellos de ninjas XD, pero eso no ocurrirá mucho, porque quiero informarme más sobre los angeles/demonios y que se mantenga algo original.

No es que tenga algo en contra de _Crepúsculo_. Me da igual XD. Solo busqué un tema que siempre se tiene en discusión.

Bueno, espero pronto actualizar, pero quiero actualizar _Gramos de alegría_ y escribir un fanfic **Hashirama x Tobirama** :3 Que espero que a los que le guste esa pareja, lo disfruten Cx

Saludos~


End file.
